1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and terminal for displaying a plurality of pages according to the size of a physical screen of a terminal, a method and terminal for displaying a plurality of applications being executed on the terminal, and a method of executing a plurality of applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
A terminal may be configured to perform various functions such as a data and voice communication function, a function of capturing an image or taking a video by using a camera, a voice storing function, a function of playing a music file by using a speaker system, a function of displaying an image or video, and the like.
Some terminals include an additional function of performing a game, while other terminals are implemented as a multimedia device. Furthermore, as the development of smart phones has considerably accelerated, the development and use of various applications for smart phones have increased.
However, when a terminal provides a multi-window function, due to a limited screen size, only one or a few of windows can be executed, and thus, the utility of such multi-windows function is limited.
Thus, there is a need for the development of a system to maximize the use of multi-windows.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.